Accents
This page was not made to offend anyone or anypony. Also feel free to leave feedback in the comments or just plain edit my page because I seriously don't know what else to put here. So… Um. Hello. *Awkward wave* So I decided to attempt writing a short page all about RP accents because I've realized that nobody's done a general page about them and that they should be talked about. Let's get started. Accents are a canon thing to the show and there are many types throughout Equestria, especially in the TP world. To name a few, there's Filly Delphian, Trottish, Braytish, Southern, Manehattan, Germaneighan(?) Hoofstrailian, Prench, and lots more. If you can think of a city or a country, there's probably an MLP region that plays pony puns off of the name and an accent that goes along with it. You don't even have to say a country that your pony sounds like/ is a native of; If you want your OC to sound like a pirate, you don't have to state what country he/she's actually from. In the process of making your OC, accents are always available. In my opinion, they a cool spin to your OC's personality. A Braytish pony has a different first impression than a Filly Delphian pony may have. It even may depict the personality of the pony in some points, depending on what the ponies are like from that country/region. Now, there's no one way about how to show that your pony has an accent in your account. My favorite method is actually using the accent in your speech. I'll use one of @Mlp_Applejack's tweets to help me explain; https://twitter.com/mlp_applejack/status/574037519228145666 As you can see, Applejack's player uses words such as ‘ya'll’, ‘ah’, and ‘ya’ in her speech instead of ‘You all’, ‘I’, and ‘you’ respectively. In every tweet her player makes it shows that Applejack has a strong Southern accent. Now, if you don't want to do that, you can just stick with a second method. Some people simply mark it in their Twitter bios by saying something like {Has a Manehattan accent.} Or (Braytish.) And just use normal text instead of incorporating the accent into each tweet. Obviously the second method is way less creative, but if ponies read your bio they'll clearly see that your pony has an accent. Now, suppose you stick with the first method and you're not sure how to say some things. My recommendation is to watch other people do their own accents. If you want to know what a Braytish accent would sound like in the MLP universe, simply google a video of British accents and watch that. It'll give you a good idea on what to write, and every single accent has at least one video, and you'll soon see common traits as each person speaks in the same accent. For example, if you hear British people say 'well' before they start of a lot of sentences, you can just as well incorporate it into your OC too if you like it enough. Category:RP Info